Anon finds himself in the world of DDLC
by AUsernameIsThatARealThing
Summary: I was going to write some smart (expletive) description but that'd be pretty standard. The aim of a description is to capture ones attention with an enthralling description of the author's story. Not really doing that am I? Ah, but you've realized I'm trying to capture you with my personality and apparent self aware nature instead. Smart cookie. Cover image is Elliot Rodger. *tip*
1. An Odyssey forged of loneliness

Why hello there random person who was interested in a DDLC story. This is something I wrote for myself, because I'm a sad fuck. But hey, aren't we all?

This story is your average "Oh wow, I've been magically teleported into DDLC!" type thing. Except it's got a bit of a weird twist on it. The twist is that it's been written by me, and I'm a GENETIC FREAK, I AIN'T NORMAL. No but seriously, it's just been written in a way to where I'm satisfied that it's how I'd act in this situation. I treated it like it's a much more serious story in terms of it's detail.

Yes, at times it might fall into some loops and I might've put in to much of my own thoughts, but that's just how it is I suppose.

 **Chapter 1, an odyssey fabricated from boredom and loneliness.**

I wake up to an odd view of my ceiling. I look to my right and to my dismay, there's no window. **Where the fuck am I?**

I pull myself up into a sitting position and my heart pangs. **This is not my room.**

Panic rises up into my chest before a thought suddenly enters my mind. **Did it actually happen? Surely not, this must be some sort of mistake, or maybe an odd prank? Oh god I hope they haven't done what I think they've done.**

I get out of the bed that's not mine and look around the room that's not mine. A computer that's not mine, a TV that's not mine in a bookshelf that's not mine. I'm not one hundred percent sure but I think this is the room. **What the fuck this can't be happening.** I feel an intense anxiety swell inside me as I begin to hyperventilate.

"There's got to be a realistic, logical explanation as to how this could've happened." I say to myself in a successful attempt at calming down. **There's three possibilities I can think of right now.**

 **Possibility A is the most likely, I was in some sort of accident and now I'm in a morphine induced hyper realistic dream.**

 **Possibility B is much stranger but still possible, my parents have both read my journal and figured out my obsession with DDLC, resulting in them doing this to try and help me. Fuck that'd be awkward and weird... but it's completely possible so into the list it goes.**

 **Possibility C is by far the oddest and is one I've been thinking of alot recently. I was and still am in a simulation. I'm an AI and I was being used as an experiment of the human condition. That is until someone altered this particular instance of me out of either pity or as an offshoot of the experiment. That last part is speculation of course.**

 **Possibility C would suggest I should attempt contact.** I speak into the empty room "If you're there, could you speak to me?" I wait a minute for a disembodied reply from a real human. Nothing.

"Fuck I just hope it's not possibility B." **Well, I should go and explore the rest of the house.** I open the bedroom door and subject myself to possibilities unknown.

The house was obviously designed for a family, but the other 2 bedrooms were clearly never inhabited. As I'm scrounging through the kitchen cabinet taking note of the brand less food another thought hits me. **What's on the internet?** I make my way up the steps to my room brimming with excitement and curiosity. The computer on the desk in my room seems to be some brand less PC.

I sit down on the shitty swindle chair and hit the power button. Nothing happens. **Cables?** I look under the desk and everything is already plugged in and switched on.

"Well I guess that makes sense." I state in a monotone. **But what does it mean for my 3 theories? I'm starting to think Theory A is incorrect, even a drug induced dream couldn't be this lucid AND realistic.**

DING-DONG. A doorbell scares the absolute shit out of me and I feel like when I first woke up all over again. **Holy shit who is that? I really hope theory B is wrong, if it-** DING-DONG-DI-DONG-DI-DING-DONG. **I know who that is.**

I cautiously trudge down the stairs towards the door. I hear her yell. "Anon, are you there!?" A jolt of fear runs through me like fire. **Fuck it knows my name. Wait, of course it would.** I clear my throat. "Uh, yeah just give me a minute!" The tension is clear in my voice but I hope it wasn't noticeable through the door. **Oh shit yeah, I'm still in the clothes I went to sleep in last night. Last night in my old dimension...** I turn around and begin to climb the stairs when I hear the door open. Out of fear I jump into it and slam it closed. I hear her gasp. "Why'd you slam the door on me? What's wrong?" Sayori's voice was full of anxiety, such as my own. "I'm...I'm still getting changed!" A pregnant pause.

"Why are you getting changed in the living room?" **Shit.**

 **Do I really need to be doing this? As every second passes theory C seems more and more correct. Maybe I have genuinely woken up in a different dimension as I hoped. Then again, no matter which theory is correct I have to leave this house at some point. But what if it really isn't her outside? If I can be teleported to seemingly another dimension then there could be anything on the other side of that door. It's better if-** Suddenly the door is flung open and I'm thrown back by the force of an attempted tackle. I swiftly turn around and harshly push the attacker onto the stairs. I step back, readying for a fight. **You fucking retard.** Shock, then pain is what shows on her face.

"I'll get you up." I put out my hand. She looks at it and takes it after a hesitant pause. Once she's up she just stares at the ground as I feel like the world's most retarded cross-dimensional human being that's probably not a human being. The horrible silence is broken by my stupid voice. "Ah, I'll go get some ice for that. You should sit down on the couch." I get a weak "Okay" In response.

 **God fucking damnit. I've been here for less than an hour and I've already irreversibly fucked everything up. How am I going to come back from this? My apparent childhood friend attempted to hug me and I respond by throwing her into the fucking ground.** I open the freezer and it conveniently has a bag of peas staring me in the face. **Theory C it is then. At least I'm the same Anon, fucking shit up for everyone.** I return to the living room to see Sayori staring at the floor with a blank expression. **I fucking did this to her.**

I hold out the scolding cold peas in front of her."Ah, here's the ice." She looks up at me with eyes deep in thought, before they refocus on me. "huh?" I shake the peas and she gets the idea. A sharp inhalation of breath as the peas are held against her elbow. I fall down onto the couch to her left. After a moment of more awkward silence she suddenly pulls me into a surprisingly tight hug from the side.

She starts sobbing out a sentence into my shoulder. "I'm so sorry, this is my fault. I didn't mean to scare you like that!" I'm taken aback. **Her fault? Oh Shit. I might've triggered an episode for Sayori. Fuck.** I hug her back. "Don't think this is your fault Sayori, I've just had a really weird morning." She slowly peaks up from my shoulder. "Weird?" **Ah shit.** "Well, I dunno it's just been weird ya' know?" As Sayori looks at me, a weird face of concern and suspicion dominates her face. She stutters a bit before speaking "Why are you talking so strangely?" **Oh shit, is it my accent? She kinda sounds American. Is it simply what words I'm using?** Sayori seems to have noticed my internal conflict as she somehow hugs me tighter. "Maybe we shouldn't go to school today." **Both of us?** "We? You're not going to school either?"

She hides her face behind my shoulder before popping back out. "Well I've had a weird morning as well." I chuckle a bit at that. "Yeah that's true." I sit there appreciating the embrace. **The embrace with a previously fictional character.**


	2. The chapter that comes after the first

I have no fucking idea how to reply to reviews and Google didn't give me an answer so to Mr Shai: You're scaring me, please stop cyber bullying me. If you don't do 3 star jumps right now I'll be forced to call cyber police squad 32 to dispatch on you're location sir.

 **Chapter 2, How do I turn this thing off? It keeps beeping and it's scaring me.**

As I sit on the couch with a head of redish pink hair on my shoulder, I can't help but ponder my situation a bit more. **The evidence so far points towards Theory C being correct. It would explain everything, including how that packet of peas was staring me in the face when I opened the freezer.**

 **But that brings up a far darker possibility, with the spectators of this world seemingly having complete control over it, do they have control over me as well? Did they put the peas there when I hurt Sayori? Did they know I was going to hurt her? Maybe they made me hurt Sayori? Why would they want to make me do that? Possibly because they knew it would lead to a desirable path of events?**

 **If this is only a computer simulation, there's a decent chance they may have multiple instances of this world running at once to maximize the time efficiency of it all. What are they trying to find? Am I simply an AI meant for testing the reactions of a real human? I mean I don't really think I'm normal... then again my 'normal' means nothing when I've never experienced the real world.**

 **Maybe this is more of a Truman show type thing? But then why would they change it so drastically? Maybe I'm some kind of human anomaly in the real world and they've somehow uploaded my mind into a computer to study it.**

 **Is being in a simulation really a bad thing? Maybe the real world is super fucked up. Then again, if the use of conscious AI is legal then it probably is. Wait am I an AI? AI can't be legitimately conscious, right? Maybe I'm the only real person and everyone else is AI here. Well actually that's the only possibility.**

 **Also, she seemed to find something "strange" about my voice before, is it my accent? She does sound American as I would've thought. I'm not sure exactly what kind of American accent it is though, it doesn't sound strong enough to be southern, but it doesn't sound distinct enough to be a New York accent. Maybe it's some sort of standard California accent? I suppose that'd make sense.**

 **If she did notice my accent, there's no way I'll be able to put on a fake one from now on without it sounding forced as hell. Shit what do I do? I suppose only she would know exactly what I sound like so maybe she could lie to the other girls and say I'm a transfer student or something. Wait no she wouldn't agree to that... Also doesn't Monika know me? That's a fucking horrifying thought, maybe she brought me here?**

 **No. I'm trying to theorize REALISTIC explanations to my situation, as absurd as me being in a simulation is, it's completely possible. Monika bringing me into an alternate dimension using digital powers isn't.**

 **Then again... what if she's in a simulation as well, being simulated by the same group that's simulating me, and she was given digital powers across the different simulated dimensions? Why simulate multiple dimensions? I guess the motto of scientists in the new age is "It doesn't matter if we should, just try it lol" Is DDLC real in their reality? Maybe this is some private thing for a rich nerd who wants to see this obscure situation carry out.**

 **Wait. Why would the nerd want some random guy to be his self insert? Surely it'd be him, right? Am I being simulated by a company endorsed by my real self who I assume was born to the rich version of my parents so he could pay for this? Am I the same in terms of personality? Surely I would be, it'd ruin the whole thing to send in himself if he wasn't 100% the same.**

 **But then I must have false memories, right? Did the company simulate the rest of my life but at an accelerated rate to create the memories? Are any of my friends back home real in the true real world? Yes, yes they would be. If my real self is the same as me, then I can predict what he'd do at all times. So yes they would be real. But I would also just tell myself I'm not real, and talk to myself, that'd be fucking awesome.**

 **Then again, maybe he's done that before and he's trying something new now. Did he talk to a different version of me beforehand asking for permission to do this to a different entity of me? No that wouldn't make sense, because then he could give himself permission to do it.**

 **Realistically they'd be able to read my thoughts as text. Hi. If you're there, can you give me some sign?**

Suddenly I become aware of Sayori staring at me from my right. I look around and see her uncomfortably close with the same confused, worried expression as she had when she advised me to stay at home.

Without thinking I blurt out "What?" Sayori lurches back, surprised by my outburst. "Sorry, I didn't mean to sound angry." This reels her in a bit. "That's ok." She whispers. **Three fuck ups now.**

An uncomfortable silence lingered for a moment. "Hey Anon?" I'm slightly unnerved by the way she asked that question.

"Yeah?" She seemed to reconsider even saying whatever she was going to say, but finally found the courage or reason to say it.

"What were you thinking about before? I've never really seen you that deep in thought before." **Ah shit.** "I was just trying to work out why I'm having such a weird ass morning." **Technically not a lie.** Sayori seemed to flinch at the mild curse word, but regains her composure.

"How is it weird exactly? You still haven't really told me in what way it's weird." **Fuck my brain is shutting down from all this thinking.** "Uh... I dunno I guess I just feel... weird." Sayori's face contorts into another amalgamation of concern and intense thought. **That's the only face she's made besides pain and apprehension, nice.**

After a moment of gathering her thoughts, Sayori softly says "Has this ever happened before?" I instantly answer with "No" **Maybe I said that too quickly.** Sayori is looking at me like she knows I'm lying. I start to feel anger rise in my chest as the conversation takes a turn into territory that brings back some unwanted memories. "Look, I just feel weird and that's that. It hasn't happened before, it's most likely caused by the re-formation of my frontal lobe, I'd bet you've felt shitty for the same reason as well. This is just your average blue moon event and it'll pass with some decent sleep."

With that I stood up, rounded a corner and walked into a small room that had a washing machine and other appliances in it. **Oh shit, this isn't right.** I quickly walk out and towards where the stairs actually are. I glance over at Sayori and she just has that annoying ass look of concern and confusion on her face as she watches me walk towards the stairs.

I round the corner and walk up the steps 2 at a time. **I just need to think this over, maybe I can come to a better conclusion in time.** I stand at the top of the stairs with a confused expression plastered on my face as I stare through the floor. **And I forgot which room is my bedroom, great.** After the opening and closing of a few doors, I finally find my bedroom. I walk in and close the door behind me, before falling onto the bed and staring at the roof.

 **I should have racing thoughts right now. I should probably be freaking out and screaming right now. I should probably be planning my next moves right now. But I just wanna fuckin' sleep, if I wake up back in the real world, life will just continue on as though this was a dream.**

 **I really hope it isn't.**


	3. Bold text panic attack

**Chapter 3, Oh jeez it has like flashing lights and stuff as well now.**

A soft but playful voice whispers in front of me, warm breath cascading over my face. "Anoooooon..."

I lurch my head back as a girl's face fills up my whole vision, eyes only centimeters away. **Holy fuck her eyes are green.** "Jesus fuck who the hell are you?" **Oh shit.** Monika frowns, the playful expression gone. **Oh fuck it wasn't a dream.** Monika opens her mouth to speak but I know what she's going to say. "No I didn't forget what you look like, and believe it or not it's not that weird to see you or Sayori in 3D, but maybe you already knew that from reading my thoughts." Monika looked stunned, then smirked. "But if you could read my mind, you wouldn't have to ask that question." I did a double take after realizing the possibly implications of her expression. "Wait, was that look before bait to see if you could make me start rambling on?" Monika's smirk transformed into a full smile.

"You're exactly how I thought you'd be." She looked at me with eyes that seemed to be reading my thoughts. **She probably is. Go fuck yourself, give me some privacy.** Her smile faltered at that. "I thought you'd say that." She looked like I'd punched her. "I can't really stop myself, it's kind of like your subconscious is linked with mine." **What the fuck?** "Wait so did-wait I've got a lot of questions so you should sit down" A few emotions flickered across her face, relief, apprehension, and then adoration. **Is she as-STOP THINKING.** She sits down next to me on the bed, sinking the mattress, tilting my body a little towards her. "I can hear and feel your subconscious as I said, so there isn't much of a point in censoring your thoughts." **Wait if she can hear my subconscious then she could theoretically know what I'm going to say, think or do before even I know.** "Well, only so many of your subconscious thoughts become conscious, and the conscious thoughts drown out the subconscious ones, so I guess I sort of can. But it's very hard to do" **This is gonna take some getting used to, It's gonna be awkward when I think of something fucked up. Wait a second, she said she thought I'd be like this, that means she's seen or heard me before. Has she heard all the thoughts I've ever had?**

I take a nervous glance at Monika and she has the Sayori look of concern on. "That's actually a good seg-way to what I wanted to talk to you about as soon as possible, your overall mental issues. And yes, I know how you don't really like talking about them to people, but I think if we work together we can both come out better"

Anger swells through me at this hopeless optimism. I lock eyes with her."Don't dodge the fucking question. Have you heard my thoughts before I got here, and if so, for how long?" Monika's frown deepened. This elicits a pang of guilt as I look at the wooden floor. **I've only been able to make people sad and concerned here. My emotional outbursts need to be reined in.**

I feel the weight on the bed lessen before she sits right next to me, and hugs me from the side just like Sayori did. Monika is speaking but I don't hear her. **This hug is exactly the same as Sayori's. It's almost as though it was copy pasted code. I need to find a way to make contact with my real self, or whoever is running this place.** She stops speaking before saying something that sounds like a question. **What do I do about the AI here though? Well if they've ran this simulation before, which chances are they have, I'm being completely manipulated to do what they want.** Dread begins clawing my lungs. I feel the hug tighten but instead of it being comforting, it feels like I'm being trapped. It's speaking quickly, sounds distressed. **I need to go through this quickly and logically. Talking to AI isn't going to get me anywhere, If I'm being manipulated to do what they want, then this thought process is a part of that. I have to get their attention, what's the least expected thing I could do?**

It's face fills my vision, it's trying to pull me out of what it assumes to be a bad thread of thoughts. **Maybe they're using it to try and stop me from doing the unexpected, exploring. But wouldn't that be obvious?** My eyes focus on hers as I re-enter reality. Monika looks relieved at this. "Don-" "I'm leaving to explore, I'll be back whenever" I move her aside and walk out of the room.

I hear it's footsteps behind me. "I'm pretty sure I can't persuade you I'm not an AI, and I'm pretty sure I can't stop you from "Exploring" outside" I begin a quick descent down the stairs into the living room.

"You'd be right" I open the front door. It grabs onto my right shoulder, tight.

"I'm worried you're going to hurt yourself out there" I pause and look back at it. **Wow, a look of intense worry, who would've thought.**

"How could I-" **Wait would hurting myself be unexpected? No, killing myself would be unexpected.**

It's face turns pale as it pulls me into less of a hug and more of a martial arts hold. "Why don't we just go back to your room and talk about this? You don't have to jump to possibly fatal conclusions!" **You're so fucking obvious.** I lean to the right before slamming the side of my head hard into the bridge of its nose. It's hold loosens, I push it to the floor and run out.

A strained "Wait!" calls from the house as I quite painfully run barefoot left down the road. It looks like it's about 6pm, **why'd it choose dusk to talk to me?** **Maybe to give me time to rest, it's definitely obsessed with me. It'd make sense, Sayori is the same as in the game, so naturally Monika would be as well.** I stop in my tracks at this.

 **Does it have control over everything here?** I turn around to see it running towards me, maybe 30 meters away. **It's pretty slow. Or maybe I'm fast? Or maybe it's still stunned from when I hit it?** I force myself out of another thread of thoughts to notice she's now 10 meters away. I point at it. "Stop there!"

It obeys, it puts its hands on its knees, breathing heavily. **If it was all powerful surely it'd just put something in my way instead of running after me. Maybe it's just putting up a farce.** Still pointing at it I demand "Do you have the ability to alter the code of reality like in the game" It looks up at me, still panting a bit.

It seems to mull over her options. It stands up straight before breaking eye contact and immediately re initiating it. It's voice is hoarse with pain physical and emotional. "Yes, but I won't use it under any circumstance"

"Bullshit!" **I know it's lying, why'd it weigh it's options?** She screams in reply. "BECAUSE I DON'T WANT YOU TO FREAK OUT AND FUCKING KILL YOURSELF!" **...**

She covers her face and starts crying. Her outburst was like a slap of reason to my mind. **Not to discredit the reason of my temporary insanity, it was simply short sighted.** She seems to be feeling pretty shit, **it's obvious she cares about me alot. I should probably feel shitty as well. I've been transported to another dimension against my will and I've attacked and made a person just trying to help me cry. But I just feel empty.** I instinctively walk to Monika and put a hand on her shoulder. "I'm not going to kill myself Monika, I'm sorry I acted like an insane person just then" She uncovers her face and it's obvious just how much she's been crying.

She looks like both her parents just died in a car crash and she received the news at her best friend's funeral. She looks into my eyes before launching into a hug. "Let's just go home" She sounded completely drained, as am I. **Fine by me.** On the way home I noticed a few concerned people looking out their windows at us. I wonder if this'll hurt my and Monika's reputation much.


	4. The big chapter that has stuff happen

Thanks for the stupidly hyperactive encouragement to continue, ZWORZT.

Thanks for the much more modest encouragement ZombieSlayer, don't come to school tomorrow.

I was originally planning on releasing a new chapter every 24 hours, but I have another 4k words already ready, so fuckin' take em'

 **Chapter 4 Bold text adventures, also there's a countdown timer and a ticking noise now.**

I wake up with a brown head of hair on my chest and an overall sense of peace, as retarded as that sounds. **Sleeping while hugging a girl isn't half bad, who would've guessed? Monika definitely loves me a lot, but I don't think I feel the same way. I suppose it's possible for me to return her feelings, but it'd take time.**

 **Actually how the fuck would that even work? Love is based off genetics of each person quite a lot, so what in the actual fuck are Monika's genetics? Did the creators take the genetics of a girl they knew I'd fall in love with and trick my brain into thinking that's what she emanated?**

Monika begins to stir as she groans awake. I greet her tired form, "Good morning, or afternoon, I dunno what time it is" She turns her head to look up at me, shock on her face. "Nah you're dreaming, go back to sleep" She giggles at that and goes back to her previous position. She mumbles, barely audibly "If it's a dream, I hope I never wake up" I cringe at that.

After a minute of idly lying there thinking of nothing, the implications of where I am and what it all means hits me all at once. But I keep it under control. **Hey Monika, do you hear me while you're asleep?** Monika mumbles something incoherent, clearly talking in her sleep. **So I guess you do, and if I think too much or too loudly you'll wake up. Wait, thinking too loudly? Would me screaming internally scare her? Wait a second, if she's always heard my thoughts, subconscious and conscious, then functioning in everyday life must've been fucking difficult. Come to think of it, my sleep schedule is fucking fucked, big time. So with me thinking away on my PC, she must've had to sleep only when I do. Then again, is the time zone here the same as eastern Australia?**

 **This is supposedly somewhere in the USA, from my guess California. But then again the architecture, based off of the hectic memories of last night, is the same as modern Japan. So maybe it's an amalgamation of different countries and cultures, but so far it's the same as the game. So the club still exists... Yuri and Natsuki are people whom exist in this world, would they still have their problems?**

 **Well for Yuri's case, is self harm really a problem? I mean if you're careful by not cutting deep or near arteries and you sanitize the wounds, it really wouldn't affect you physically much at all. But even if it killed you, why should we stop her? I mean yes she's in a fragile mind of a teenage, wait no, 18 year old girl and isn't equipped fully mentally.**

 **But then why are adults stopped? The logic doesn't apply to both. If someone wants to do something to themselves, no matter how serious, as long as it doesn't affect others physically and as long as it's done in private, it should be legal. But would that apply to genuinely insane people? But what is insanity? I suppose it's the breaking of mental, neurological norms.**

 **In that case, is me going on long tangents of thoughts differing from neurological norms? I suppose I've had good reason to think a lot recently. But if this is differing from neurological norms, does that mean by that definition, I'm insane? Labels such as insane are scarily easy to stick to people.**

 **It'd be completely possible to stick someone as "Insane" and take away all their freedoms and rights as a person, in the name of "Protecting them from themselves" One thing a lot of people don't seem to get, is that the government is simply made of people, human beings. They aren't any different than your average person, besides their importance in society and their income. Kind of fucked up this sub 1% of people has this much control over the rest of the population.**

 **I'd be tempted to site a rebellion, but it seems all civilizations are on a few century death clock. Anarchy is temporary, groups will form and make societies, which will form governing systems, which will form laws, therefore abolishing anarchy. These government's founders may have had only good intentions, without a corrupt bone in their body, but as time goes on it seems inevitable that the group will slowly collapse under greed or other factors.**

 **Then the state of anarchy temporarily exists once again, before the cycle restarts.**

"You're amazing" I become aware of the white ceiling and the weight on my chest. I tilt my head down to see Monika staring at me with a level of love and adoration alien to the point of being creepy.

"All I did was snowball my thoughts for a few minutes, what's the big deal, everyone's done that" She huffed at that.

"Sure, everyone has, but you jump from one topic to another coming up with answers to your questions at such a rapid pace it's just amazing to listen too" I force myself not to disagree with her again, guessing it'll go nowhere. I clear my throat, relaxing my neck and looking back at the roof.

 **I need to start doing something physical to avoid these intrusive threads of thoughts.** "I'm gonna go make some cereal or something." I start to sit up but Monika pushes me back down with her body. **This is more annoying then cute.** I look down at her and she's clinging as tightly to me as possible. "We have to get up to eat and drink at some point. Not to mention-" I look over at a digital clock on the nightstand next to the bed.

"It's 7:19am, we need to get ready for school" She looks up at me and pouts, "Can we do this again after?" **Can we?** "Yes, yes we can"

I was fumbling around the cupboards looking for cereal and tugging at my uniform when I heard Monika put the kettle on. **Wait yeah, isn't she supposed to be at her home? Are parents a thing here? Are other people a thing here?** Monika raps herself around me from behind, talking with her chin on my shoulder. "Yes, I do have parents, but they're not really my true parents, are they?" She says that with a mildly creepy, cheery voice.

Now that I'm fully awake, the closeness feels more weird then comforting. "I assume you altered their minds in some way to make them not notice you missing or make it seem normal?"

Monika playfully said "The second one" before releasing her hold on me and skipping across the kitchen, back to the kettle, presumably making coffee. **Wow she's happy.** Monika spins around with a wide smile, "It's just amazing to finally be with you, here, in the same room, in the same world!"

I awkwardly laugh in response, "Well I'm glad I can make you smile just by being in your presence"

The air outside is fresh and clean, the sky is clear, but the sun isn't painfully bright, cars are quiet and there isn't a lot of people about. I look at Monika, who's almost skipping with happiness and humming your reality. **Reminds me of Sayori.** "How's Sayori going? Did you edit her mind or are you looking to help the natural way?" Monika's flame was a little smudged at this. "Uh, I was too busy with... stuff, sorry" I raised an eyebrow at the way she said "stuff" but pushed it aside for now.

"An apology isn't necessary, we can help her this afternoon" She perks up a bit at my apparent forgiveness. **Or should she just edit her mind? Would that be ethically justified? Monika did it to her supposed parents, are they people in her mind? Are me and her the only truly conscious people here? Then again, there isn't any evidence to say she's conscious-** "Anon!" I jerk to the side, stumbling onto the road. I look at the source of the loud noise. It was Monika, she looks distressed. "Get off the road!" She rushes forwards and grabs my left hand and pulls me back onto the footpath.

There's a whirling of motion before Monika's face fills my vision for the second time. She's clearly trying her hardest to read my thoughts judged off that concentrated stare into my what feels like a minute she pulls me into a hug. I feel her voice vibrate through my body. The smell of her hair comforts me, and grounds my mind. "Coming here must have done something to your mind. It's not the same, you keep getting trapped in your thoughts and end up losing grip on reality." I laugh a little at that.

Monika maintains the tight hug, in broad daylight, with at least a dozen students undoubtedly watching. **Then again she could just erase their memories.** "At least more than usual" My mind begins recounting the dozens of times in my past I've temporarily gone insane. **Almost stabbed someone about 6 ti-** The hug somehow becomes tighter. I'm suddenly hit with an epiphany.

"You're my lifeline, you have to pull me out of any snowballing and dangerous thoughts I'm having, otherwise I could die" I feel her shiver at that. **Oh shit yeah, that's a lot of pressure. Maybe she could-No. Wait could she?** "Anon!"

 **Jesus Christ.** I successfully escape Monika's death hold. She prepares to tackle me. I put my hands out to stop her. "No wait, I've got myself under control!" Her face slackens, and then her arms droop to her sides. **She looks so defeated.** I look around at the other dozen or so students on their commute to school. All of them are in groups of 2-4, and their all staring at us.

I look back at Monika, who's now studying the cracks in the footpath. I speak in the softest voice I can muster. "Let's go home, and just go to school for the club, how about that?" She looks up at me, I somehow didn't notice it before, but it's obvious she had rough sleep last night. I get a weak "ok" In response.

I'm sitting on the sofa in front of the TV with my feet up on the coffee table in front of me. Monika is asleep next to me, her head lying on my left shoulder. Her soft, steady breathing helps to ground myself. **Not being able to think too much fucking sucks.** We've been like this for about 2 hours now.

Even if it's been a while, it's definitely not uncomfortable. Even though the intensity and frequency of my thoughts has been decreased, I've still been able to mull over some holes in this world's story. But the most important result of my slow paced thoughts, was a realization of power.

Monika is all powerful, I should think. I am not, and neither is anyone else in this dimension I'm in. Monika is obsessed with me, it's most likely not even her fault since she has to listen to my thoughts at all times.

Monika is not going to let me die, or be at risk of death. At some point soon she is going to make me immortal, if she hasn't already. This in itself would be bad, but the worst I'm worried of is her "repairing" me mentally. That'd change who I am fundamentally as a person. I cannot allow this to happen.

I have to find a way to convince her to give me the same powers as her. With those powers I'll relinquish her powers, giving me the right to do as I wish. If I were to kill myself, I would give her powers back, although I doubt she'd keep on living. As fucked up as that is, I can't let it stop me, it's my choice and it doesn't matter if others are affected.

 **But when do I ask her? I could approach it in a few ways, but I have to do it soon. I could wake her up now and take advantage of her tiredness to lapse her judgment. I could perhaps wait for her to be in a happy, trusting mood to request the power from her? That might not work...**

 **I could approach it in a much more... active way perhaps. I can't threaten her life, or mine for that matter, but affecting her in ways she won't notice are viable. Drugging her would work, but where would I get some sort of sleeping pill? Maybe A depressant?**

 **Alcohol. Alcohol would be perfect. But there's no such thing as an alcohol pill, she'd have to drink it herself, because she wanted to. Monika seems like an upstanding girl, technically woman. I doubt she'd drink alcohol, or at least enough to get her to the stage I need her. I'd have to temporarily change the way she thinks to get her to voluntarily get that drunk...**

 **A party where others are drunk could work, it'd be an effective method of peer pressure. But she wouldn't go there in the first place... I know someone she'd be easily pressured to drink by, and someone she'd love to hang out with.**

 **Me.**

 **I can't just suggest a random consumption of alcohol, it'd have to be a bit more... realistic.**

 **Perhaps I could go through the club, without a single incident of me thinking of killing myself or doing some insane shit. Monika would surely be in a good mood from this, when we get back home I could set up some sort of romantic dinner for her. Confess my love and such...**

 **But there are some holes in this plan.**

 **In chronological order; I doubt I'll be able to go through the whole clubs duration and not think of something worrying once. When setting up and cooking the dinner e.t.c, Monika would read my thoughts and it wouldn't be much of a surprise. I highly suspect Monika won't allow me to cook, and would actually make a romantic dinner herself.**

 **She'd also be suspicious of me cooking, since I'm a lazy cunt who's almost never cooked a meal before. A huge hole is the possibility of her simply refusing to drink alcohol, and most likely stopping me from consuming it. Last but not least, if she does drink alcohol, what if she negates the effects of the alcohol with her powers?**

 **It's a minor detail I could've missed, which means It's a minor detail she could miss. That's nothing to rely on though...**

 **I shouldn't bring up the effects of the alcohol at all until she's already drunk.**

 **I should let her setup the dinner.**

 **Fucking hell... A lot of this plan is reliant on her doing what I think she'll do.** I get a strong urge to smash my fist down into the armrest next to me, but I remember Monika, still asleep on my shoulder.

 **Jesus fuck how did she not wake up? She must've been really fucking tired. That brainstorm session was so stupid of me.**

I refocus my eyes back onto nothing. **So what the fuck am I doing?... I should probably have multiple plans and avenues of approach... Fuck that's way too much effort. Plus I just wanna go to sleep right now.**

I let my eyelids fall, and I drift away.

BrrrBrrrBrrr

I reluctantly pry open my eyes to find out why someone's phone was being called right fucking next to my ear.

BrrBr- Monika groggily answers the phone, it'll be obvious she was just asleep. "Hey...No it's nothing serious" Monika's eyes dart to me then back to a random wall. "What no, you don't have to do that..." Monika goes a little pale, a little more then she already was, that is. "No seriously, I don't want you getting sick as well..." I can hear she's talking to another girl, as she raises her voice a bit as Monika looks even more concerned. "No you shou-" The girl on the other side of the phone raises her voice again and then hangs up.

I watch Monika, waiting for an explanation. She puts the phone into a pocket in her skirt, then looks at me. "Yuri's coming over"

"Ah shit" I mumble. Monika looks to stare at the floor, presumably thinking of what to do. **Is it really that bad?** "I think we should just let her come over, and then tell her all the shit that's happened. I mean, Yuri isn't stupid. She should understand" This pulls Monika out of her thoughts, she turns to look into my eyes, still thinking.

I'm confused by her deep thought. "What did I miss?" Monika stops looking through my eyes, and begins looking at them. "Yuri isn't coming to this house, your house. She's coming to mine, and I'm not sure how to go about explaining you to her. Or whether I should let Yuri know you even exist"Monika looks a bit guilty about that last part.

 **How'd I overlook that?** I break eye contact with Monika and stare at the roof, sinking back into the couch. **Could Monika use her powers to simply make Yuri accept me, and s-"** I'm not going to use my powers on anyone, or anything" Monika's tone is stern.

"Well that throws that out the window..." I mumble to myself. A loose end strikes me.

I sit myself up and look at Monika whom I just realized was staring at me the whole time. "Urgh, ok, I was just wondering, why is Yuri so desperate to make sure you're ok that she'd skip school just to see you? Did you have a conversation with her regarding mutual problems? Problems severe enough to warrant her worrying so much about you?"

Monika quickly cringes and looks away, shrinking into the couch. "Yeah I..." she pauses to sigh. Monika fidgets with her hair and stares at her lap, an expression of embarrassment and melancholy set on her face. "Don't feel like it's your fault, it's really not. It's just that... as you figured, your thoughts and feelings being melded with mine has really... well, changed what character I am in this world"

 **Thoughts AND feelings.** "Which character are you most like?" I ask carefully.

Once again Monika pauses, still playing with her hair. She opens her mouth to speak then closes it again, reconsidering what to say.

"If you're shy at all, just remember who you're talking to. I very much doubt anything you say can either offend or surprise me" Monika looks up at me through the hair that's fallen over her face with an expression of apprehension.

She looks back down before speaking in a very quiet voice. "I'm not really shy of telling you, I just don't really want to speak about others behind their back. But I guess this is a good reason to do so" Monika readjusts the way she's sitting before continuing.

"I'd say I'm a mix of all of the other girls, Sayori, Yuri and Natsuki. And before you ask, I'm not being abused by anyone. I'm using the place of abuse as a metaphor for your intrusive thoughts and feelings. You're a lot better at controlling your emotions then I am, well, it's more like you handle them differently to me. You have this ability to either convert emotions into a loud joke or action, or simply lock them away for later. Whenever I feel one of your waves of anger though, I can't help but lash out at people." Monika's voice rises in pitch at the end and she begins to sob.

 **Fucking hell.** I scoot over to let her lean on me, but instead she rests her head on my lap, her arms around my waist, knees tucked up against her chest. **She's definitely a lot different than the Monika from the game.** She hiccups at this, before mumbling into my chest. "I'm sorry I'm not good enough, I'm a horrible person and I don't deserve you coming into my world"

"Come on, you're thinking in a temporary state of mind. Trust me, you're easily good enough. The fact you feel so guilty about your actions shows how kind a person you really are. How often do you find me feeling guilty about something I've done to someone? You're a better person then I am, by fucking far. And don't go arguing against me here, you yourself said my thoughts are the root cause of all this"

Either Monika couldn't think of a response she'd beat me with, or she was just too tired to respond. Her breathing calmed as I idly played with her hair, mind empty.

The tranquility is short lived as Monika's phone goes off again. She reaches down with her right hand to put it up against an ear, face still obscured by my shirt. I hear Yuri's voice, it's hard to tell what tone it's in from the quality of the phone call and the distance to the phone, though.

With a monotone voice, Monika replies, face still hidden in a cave of cloth. "I'm fine, I'm at my boyfriend's house, on the other side of the road, 5 numbers down" She turns off the phone before putting it back into her pocket, resuming her previous position. **Boyfriend?** "Yes, you're my boyfriend" Her voice is still monotone.

 **Shit.** "Look Monika, I'm guessing the events of the past few days have been both physically and emotionally taxing. This combined with a lack of sleep has seemingly lead you to... an odd emotional state " Monika doesn't reply.

"What I'm getting at, is that I know Yuri coming over with you like this, with me, isn't going to end well. But I have no fucking idea how to make it end well"

Monika lets out a soft laugh. I let her finish before I carefully ask, "Are you laughing at our tendency to get into shit?" Monika shifts so she's lying on her back, she's taken my left arm hostage, hugging it. The look on her face is... hard to describe. It's a mix of many emotions, mainly bad. The most off putting part is her gaze. She stares at me, unblinking. I think she's going through an episode of insanity triggered by recent events, and her only reprieve from her emotions is me. Causing her to grow somehow even more obsessed with me.

Obviously this combined with Yuri coming over, is a recipe for a fucking disaster.

Surely the signs of my stress were showing on my face, but she didn't seem to notice. **Yuri will be here any fucking second. I need to think up something this instant.** My mind refuses.

As a growl of anger leaves my throat, it's drowned out by the doorbell. I refocus my eyes on Monika. **Yeah she's fucking out of it.** The strained voice of Yuri calls from the door. "Hello? Monika? Are you in there?!" I steady myself.

I fill my lungs and call back. "She's going through a mental breakdown and I think you'd be better equipped than me to deal with it, come in!" She hesitates before I hear the door open with a creek, and close with a thud.

 **Would she truly be more experienced in this though? What's happening to Monika is definitely familiar to me, but how to help her is an ongoing-** "What did you tell her?" A spark of fear lights in my chest. I look up to see Yuri, looming over us. Just as the game says, she's tall. She looked ready to stab me to death, but Monika was acting as my human shield.

I put my right hand up, the one Monika wasn't hugging. "I can see this from your perspective, and it truly, truly paints me as a villain. But instead of acting with instinctive emotion, it'd be great if we could just sit and talk about the what's and the why's" **Holy fuck just do SOMETHING.**

Yuri's expression goes from I'm going to fucking kill you to I'm really thinking about fucking killing you.

"Why shouldn't I call the police right now?" Yuri's voice is cold and sharp. **Why shouldn't she?**

"From your place here, it would benefit you to call the police, but that's going off the information you know purely from speculation. There's a good chance I'll give you information that'd either escalate or deescalate the situation. Under the notion I do give information that deescalates the situation, police would only complicate things. And I don't know what they'd do with Monika in either situation. There's little need for police to protect you, not only are you bigger than me, but I'm pinned to the couch by Monika... Not to mention paperwork is shit" I finish my speech with all the hope I could muster.

Yuri's gears grind as she looks between me and Monika, who's still transfixed on me. She seems to come to a conclusion when she drops to a knee and looks over Monika.

Yuri speaks in a factual tone, "Usually I'd be the one comforting her, but that role has been filled by you it seems. Forcefully moving her would be a gamble with unfavorable odds. I've never been able to end an episode myself, it ends after a random, but usually not extensively long period of time on its own. Although I can't end an episode, I can make it less intense through physically comfort and distracting her from whatever she's fixated on. If it's an aggressive episode, there's nothing anyone can do but restrain her."

 **Can't end an episode herself... but now it's different.** "It should be easier to handle her episodes now that-" I freeze. **I can't tell her that, what if Monika told her? She'll think I-** "Now that what?" The aggression seeps back into her voice, a snake rearing its head. **Ah, fuck, ah.** "Now that I'm-" **She's not gonna believe me being from a different dimension.**

I look at Yuri, the rage she was hiding before is coming back, fast. I steel myself. **I need her with me.** "I'm going to kiss her to try and break her out of her epi-"Yuri's eyes burn red as she rears back her right fist. As it sails towards my face I'm given the opportunity to move my head out of the way. **Whatever.**

Her fist hits the bottom of my left eye, my head whips back into the couch. Time jumps forwards a few seconds as the shock renders. I grimace at the sting and my eye waters uncontrollably. Another blow to the right side of my jaw, I feel my teeth grate together. I hear Yuri roaring with rage.

Wait, that sounds more like-Monika jumps up off the couch and pushes Yuri into the coffee table. Yuri twists to maintain her footing and slams into the TV. It snaps back into the wall then rocks forwards off the table it was sitting on, crashing into the wooden floor with a bang.

Yuri puts her left hand out in surrender and lifts up a leg in a pitiful attempt at defense.

"Monika wait he-" Yuri's pleads are cut off by Monika kicking her in the leg she was supporting all her weight on. Just like the TV, Yuri crashes back into the wall then falls onto the floor. Monika steps forwards before rearing back her foot. **OH FUCK.**

I resign from my role as a spectator and launch myself off the couch. "MONIKA STOP!" She swings her foot forwards with all her might into Yuri's stomach. It sounds like she kicked a slightly deflated soccer ball. Yuri grunts in pain. I grab Monika under her arms and fall back as she readies another kick.

I hit the ground without giving myself a concussion. I quickly lock Monika's arms to her sides and wrap my legs around hers, immobilizing her. Monika tries to wiggle free before she screams "I'm trying to help you!"

"I know that, but I don't need to be helped anymore, Yuri's been dealt with, just calm down. I'm safe"

Monika continues to writhe in the vice of limbs. "But what if she hurts you after she recovers!?"

I look past Monika, down at Yuri. She's lying on her side against the wall. Both her arms are around her stomach, her eyes are wide in shock. She's clearly trying to breathe, but no air is going in. The dread in my chest intensifies as it claws up my insides. **What the fuck do I do?**

Monika begins to speak but I interrupt her with a stern voice, "Monika, I need to help Yuri, Yuri is on our side, she won't hurt me anymore, just let me help her" I release Monika from her vice, she rolls off of me and begins to stand up. I race to stand up before her, barely succedding.

I stumble over to Yuri on shaky legs, before collapsing onto my knees in front of her. She's still trying to breathe, her face is white and ghostly. Every time she tries to breathe in it sounds like a hiccup, each one more distressed then the last. I speak in strained syllables. "Yuri, Yuri look at me" Her wide, purple eyes meet mine. "Fucking hell" I mutter. "Look just... just calm down, this is more mental than physical. Restart your breathing like a car"

Yuri closes her eyes tight before the repetitive hiccupping stops. After a second she gasps and starts hyperventilating.

Out of instinct I wrap her in a hug, her body convulsing. **I don't know what I'm FUCKING DOING.**

The rapid breathing is dotted with pained sobs. I hold her tighter, I don't know what else to do. I feel someone else's arms support Yuri. I look to my left to see Monika hugging her friend, face hidden by her hair.

Yuri's breathing calms after maybe 10 minutes, but her crying lasts what feels like an hour. Monika and I just hold our place, a comforting layer from the outside world.

When we're finally off the ground and sitting on the couch, she's still shaking a little.

No one ever said anything the whole time.

We all just sat, sunk down and staring at nothing.


	5. Recovery on a couch

Yeah it's been about 3 days since I uploaded a chapter. Not a huge deal in comparison to the month long pauses many stories have gone on, but it's a break in trend, yeah.

Expect this delay to become the norm, previously I've been updating with already written chapters, now I'll be writing them specifically for this site.

I look over at Yuri, her face has got a lot more color in it now, but she's still undeniably pale. She's leaning forwards, elbows on her knees, head in her hands. Past her is Monika, while Yuri looks sad and reflective, Monika simply looks fucking dead inside.

She's leaning back in the couch, head resting on top of it, arms limp at her sides, staring into space.

 **Probably something to do with her Beating the shit out of, what I guess to be, the closest of her only 3 friends.**

Monika doesn't react to my thoughts. **Ah fuck, please not this again.** Monika moves only her eyes to looks at me, without any change in expression. **So you're ok. Well, clearly you're not ok, look, you get what I mean.**

Monika's eyes flick back to looking at the roof, at nothing. As emotionally tired as I am, my heart still manages to hurt at seeing Monika like this. **Hopefully she can make up with Yuri. That reminds me of something.**

 **Hey Monika, we still going to the club this afternoon?** I continue to stare at Monika, waiting for a reaction. After a few seconds she furrows her brows and looks over at me. **Well that's much better than before, at least.**

After a few more moments, Monika replies in a horrifically sick, tired drone. "Maybe" She coughs a few times in a vain attempt at recovering her voice. Yuri sluggishly sits up to look at Monika. I don't know what facial expression Yuri is wearing, but Monika shrinks in her seat, looking down with a guilt ridden face.

A small spark of anger flares inside me because of this girl. How dare she blame Monika for what she did! Yuri looks over at me with a worried, confused face. She looks back at Monika, before returning her gaze to me, wearing the same expression. **Just fucking talk to me.**

Monika looks over at me from her small spot on the couch, hurt lining her face. The misunderstanding throws gasoline onto the small spark of anger still inside me. The words are bitter as they're spat out of my mouth. "Not you, for fucks sake" Monika curls into herself even more, she's probably blaming herself for everything. The anger dies away, leaving nothing but a hollow melancholy. Yuri whips around to look at Monika.

She turns back to me with a shocked face, "Can she really hear your thoughts?" I mouth the number one thousand to her. **Monika, I'm sorry for being an asshole, but can you say "One thousand" for me?** After a moment of Yuri's expectant face, I can barely hear Monika mumble "One thousand" in a melancholy voice from between her knees.

Yuri's eyes widen to the same level as when Monika kicked her in the stomach. I'd normally be laughing at this reaction, I'd normally have a fun time explaining the details of my dimension to her, but I just feel fucking dead.

Yuri must've noticed this, because when she stops thinking and goes to ask me a billion questions, she pauses. **Why the fuck can't I just have a nice day here.** I laugh a little at that. **Of course I can't have a nice day here. I'm Anon, I'm fucking cursed. Even in a different dimension, I'm fucking cursed.**

I'm kicked out of my depressing thoughts by Monika rushing to my side. Thankfully Yuri wasn't any closer to me or there would've been a collision. I laugh at Monika rushing to comfort me like our lives depended on it. **I mean, I guess they kind of do.**

"She loves you a lot Anon, and I mean a lot" Yuri's voice comes across surprised at Monika's rush to hug me, but I read more on her face. _Don't fuck it up Anon, if you do, there'll be hell to pay._ I probably will.

"Can we go to the club, Anon? Nat and Sayori might be worried" I look down at Monika, clinging to me like a lifeline. It's both cute and disturbing. She's so different then what she should be, and not for the better.

Yuri raises her voice in a scolding tone, "Of course they're worried Monika! We're all here to support and help you! So when you go missing without contact FOR ALMOST 48 HOURS IT GET'S JUST A LITTLE BIT WORRYING!" Monika dips her head under the shovel full of guilt Yuri just dumped on her.

Yuri scrambles to bandage the gaping wound she inflicted to Monika, "I'm sorry, I'm, I'm just stressed out from what's happened" Yuri pauses to sigh. "None of this is your fault Monika. These issues you have aren't who you are" Monika doesn't respond.

Yuri sinks back into the couch, looking just as guilty as Monika. "How long until the club starts?" She pulls out her phone, turning on the screen. Somehow her face falls even more.

"It started 15 minutes ago" **Fuck.**

 **Wait** , "Does it really matter? Would Natsuki and Sayori be able to stay a little longer than normal?" **Possibly a lot longer.** Yuri distracts herself from the guilt with the mission of texting them the question.

I look back down at Monika, she looks asleep. I shake her a little, "Hey Monika, we're gonna go to the club soon" She lazily tilts her head up to meet my eyes. **Wow. With everything that's been happening, I never got the chance to really appreciate Monika's eyes. They're just as exaggerated and perfect as in the game. Reminds me of a Van Gogh painting, full of color and life, but still harboring more complex emotions like nostalgia and regret. I could stare into these beautiful masterworks forever...**

Ping! I'm pulled out of my trance by Yuri's phone going off. Monika seems to experience the same as her whole face goes red and she hides in my side. Yuri seems to have cheered up as her voice sounds less lethargic, "Sayori said they will be able to stay there as long as we want" **That'll probably be enough.**

Yuri looks at me with a puzzled expression. I beat her to the question. "Just some bullshit between me and Monika, let's go" I go to stand up but Monika is keeping me down. I feel the spark reignite. **Monika let me get up.** My anger exponentially rises until she finally moves away from me. I stand up, adjusting the same shirt I had on in the old world. This dips my mood a bit, but I focus on what's to come.

As I turn around to face the girls I see Yuri stand up, ready to leave. Monika's still sitting on the couch, hands in her lap, hunched forwards. I kneel down in front of her, hand on her shoulder. I keep my voice to a whisper. "Are you ok with going to the club?" I can't see her face as it's shrouded in hair. She clears her throat.

"Yeah" Her voice cracks a little, guess her seeing her friends again is going to be awkward after her disappearing act. I stand back up with a groan before Monika does the same.

We hold an uncomfortable silence before Yuri's phone breaks it. After a quick glance, she puts it back in her pocket. Yuri looks between me and Monika, "Come on, time for a reunion"

The temperatures cooled down a little as we stroll down the path. The way to school is only residential, so at this time there aren't any people walking around. So far the walks been silent, Yuri seems to be getting deeper in thought the more we walk. No doubt thinking about my dimension, probably having an existential crisis at the same time. I need to talk to her about all that today.

As Yuri gets deeper in thought, Monika goes from sad and guilt ridden to stressed and nervous. Wouldn't expect Yuri to notice though, I'm in the way of her vision to Monika. I look back over at Monika again. She's taking short, quick strides with very little arm movement, face studying the concrete, probably planning what to say. I should really help her.

 **Hey Monika-** Monika jerks a little and looks over at me with a surprised face. I face palm. Must've scared her after the long silence.

I look over at her before raising my left arm. She gets the idea and I walk with her hugging me from the side. As always, it feels like. Not that it's a bad thing of course, quite the contrary. Yuri doesn't comment on this, she just looks over before going back to thinking.

By the time we arrive at the school, Monika's calmed down to a peaceful state and Yuri looks like she's trying to invent perpetual motion. It seems even as deep in thought as she is, she's still able to follow us to the club. Or maybe she's been there so many times her subconscious is guiding her.

I hear the muffled conversations of other clubs every dozen or so classes as we make our way up to the literature club. This blocks usually reserved for third year classes and activities. The school itself is remarkably clean and seems like it was built only a year ago.

Monika guides me to a door. A very familiar looking door. Once all 3 of us reach it, we stop just before anyone can see us from the inside. I look to my right at Yuri. She's already looking at me, thoughts still tumbling through her head. I speak in a hushed voice as I look down at Monika. "You ready?"

She looks up at me with a new found confidence. "I'm ready" I walk forwards and push open the door, walking into the literature club for the first time.


End file.
